


Ben: The New Program

by invidious61



Series: Ben Harper [2]
Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Belching, Belly, Belly Kink, Digestion, Farting, Female Prey, Graphic Sex, M/F vore, M/MFF vore, Male Prey, Masturbation, Oral Vore, Vore, m/m vore, male pred, male vore, multiple prey, muscle expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invidious61/pseuds/invidious61
Summary: Eric knew that Ben would eventually get hungry again. He was just hoping it wouldn't have been so soon.All characters featured are 18+
Relationships: Eric Palmer/Ben Harper
Series: Ben Harper [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ben: The New Program

It had been almost two weeks since Jacob Venderson’s party. I had been sitting at the Goon Squad’s table ever since and I’d pretty much been inducted into their friend group. We hung out at each other’s houses and we made sure to seek each other out after school.

Ben hadn’t talked to me about going out for another… meal, yet. I imagined that it would be soon, but I couldn’t say for sure. We’d been nice to each other in public, but the conversation between us dried up once we were alone together. 

I had hoped that he changed his mind about the partnership that he had instituted for us, but I knew he wouldn’t.

“I wanna do something tonight.” Ben told me as we were walking out of choir practice.

“What did you have in mind? I bet Ryan’s mom would let us over again if you want to hang out there. I can call Ryan--”

“No, like…” he leaned in close, “I’m hungry.”

I stopped in the hallway and looked at him, “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?”

“You just ate--” I stopped short once Mrs. Simons brushed past us in the hallway.

“See you tomorrow, boys.” She cooed. 

“See you later.” Ben and I replied.

Once she was gone, I turned back to Ben, “You just ate… you know… a few weeks ago. Aren’t you still stuffed?” I leaned over and poked him in the stomach, “Pythons usually wait months before eating again.”

“First of all,” he slapped my arm and I pulled it back, “I’m not a python. Second of all, I have a really fast metabolism. I’m done digesting after a couple of days and then I do it all over again.”

“So why did you wait so long?”

“Because I knew that you would have something to say about it.”

He kinda had me there. I was looking forward to tonight, full of eating junk food and watching TV on my lonesome. 

“I have something tonight.” I lied, trying to get myself out of this bizarre situation.

“Then skip it.”

“I can’t just skip it.”

“Say you’re hanging out with me.”

“I’m not gonna lie to my mother.”

“It’s not a lie. You will be with me.”

“Abducting someone!”

“It could be fun!”

I sighed and closed my eyes in annoyance, “You’re not gonna let this go, are you?”

“I can still eat you and your entire family, you know.” He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, “Do you have a car?”

“Yeah.”

“Pick me up at my place whenever. I’ll go.” I stormed off to the stairwell. Kill me now.  
* * * * *  
It started snowing once school let out. I had to ride my bike home afterwards without a coat. I wasn’t expecting it to snow like it did, so I left it at home. I was miserable. I was able to appreciate the snow once I got home, though. Once I was able to change into some dry clothes and a warm sweatshirt, I looked out into the calm snowstorm. The snow fell to the ground slowly and softly. It looked like powdered sugar.

I hadn’t seen snow until I was eight years old. But once we moved to Virginia, it snowed every winter. I loved playing outside after a snowstorm. I used to build snowmen outside my bedroom window. I used to sled down the icy streets with a trash can lid. I used to make gingerbread cookies with my mom, but I grew up eventually. I absolutely adored our white Christmases every year, especially when my dad was able to make it home. But nowadays I thought I had lost winter’s original charm. I didn’t appreciate it as much as I used to. 

I sat in my bedroom window, looking out into the powdered sugar snowstorm as I waited for Ben to arrive. But just as soon as the snow started to come down, it stopped. 

Ben rolled into my driveway around 7:00 that night in a 2007 Hyundai Santa Fe. A crack in the windshield stretched its arms across the wide expanse of glass. The seats were plastered in cheap cloth and the floor was littered with soda cans and cheeseburger wrappers. He hung a little car freshener from his mirror but that did nothing for the stench of grease and sugar in the small car.

“Do you ever clean your car?” I asked. 

He flicked his turn signal on and made a right. I don’t know why I was expecting him to answer, seeing as he was chugging a tall Monster Energy drink as he drove. He tilted his head back a bit to get the last of it in his mouth. I stared at his Adam’s apple. It bobbed up and down as he heavily drank the disgusting, green tonic.  
Ben crushed the aluminum can in his hand and threw it in the backseat. He then released a crass belch and pounded his chest, “Never.” He replied before letting out a smaller burp.

“Are you gonna be doing this all night?”

“What?” Ben slowly pressed on the brakes, “Burping?”

“It’s kinda gross.” I replied, waving the stench away from my nose.

“Jesus, Eric. Don’t be such a wuss.” Ben stopped at a red light, “There are definitely worse things that I could do to you.”

“Like what?” I asked.

He simply stared at me for a second. Then it clicked inside my head. Before I could do anything about my impending doom, Ben lifted his leg and let out a trumpeting fart. He sighed in relief and I gagged on the stench.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” I covered my nose with my elbow.

“Boys will be boys.” He looked over at me and started laughing. I glared at him, with my elbow still over my nose as the light turned green. 

The putrid smell of the fart eventually dissipated from the car and we continued our drive in silence. Ben soon pulled into a hotel parking lot, stained white and icy by the snow. The building towered above us. Verandas and balconies loomed over our heads as lights from its massive windows flickered on and off like stars in the midnight sky. Ivy stretched from the ground and onto the steep walls of the building, climbing towards the glorious light of the windows but never reaching it.

“Here we are.” Ben opened the car door and stepped outside.

I gazed up at the hotel, curiosity and confusion crossing my face as I looked into the yellow windows, “What are we doing here?”

“Getting something to eat.” Ben replied, closing the door. He began walking over to the French doors of the entrance. He opened the door for an old woman and let her pass before he walked in, leaving me in the parking lot. I took one last look at the windows and went inside.

Ben was already at the front desk, talking to the clerk about a room key. I stepped beside him and the clerk looked at me for a moment, “Sir, this doesn’t concern you.” Disdain dripping from his mouth, “If you wouldn’t mind waiting over there, I’ll be able to help you in a second.” He gave me a slight smile as he gestured towards the door, but I could still hear the scorn in his voice.

“Actually, Andre,” Ben put his hand on my shoulder, “He’s my new assistant. He will be accompanying me on my rounds.” The clerk was dressed in a green uniform with an embroidered symbol of the hotel sewn right above his heart. His hands were clad in white gloves and were tightly clasped together at his front. His dark chocolate eyes almost matched the color of his face, albeit a bit lighter. He was cleanly shaven and his black hair was cut short, close to his scalp.

Andre looked at me again, scanning me up and down, “Very well, Mr. Red. And what should I call…” he glanced at me, “him?”

I was about to reply with my name, when Ben interrupted me, “Call him Mr. Violet.” He took his hand off my shoulder, “Will that be all, Andre?”

Andre’s eyes lingered on me for a second before he turned around and went into the back of the lobby.

I turned to Ben, “Mr. Violet? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“I thought it was appropriate, seeing as I’m already Mr. Red.” Ben replied, “It sounds better than Mr. Orange, don’t you think?”

I rolled my eyes. Andre came back to the desk with three brass keys dangling from his hand, “You have three tonight, Mr. Red.”

Ben looked at the set of keys before him, “Really? Three?” Andre nodded. He nervously took the set of keys from the asshole behind the desk and handed them to me, “Thank you, Andre.”

“Have a good night, Mr. Red.” Andre smiled then he turned to me, “Mr. Violet.” His face dropped to a slight frown.

I smiled politely at the clerk, “Good night, sir.” He didn’t say anything. He just scowled at me as we made our way towards the elevators. My smile faded from my face. My stomach churned with anxiety as I followed Ben into the elevator.

Ben pressed the button for the fourth floor. As the elevator slowly ascended, both of us just stood there. “Sorry about Andre. He isn’t always like that, he’s just… well, he’s an acquired taste.” 

He paused for a moment.

“So, he’s a dick?”

“Yeah.” Ben replied, “Andre is kind of a dick.” 

I laughed for a second, and I could tell that Ben was smiling. When the doors finally opened, I followed Ben to a suite at the end of the hall. He produced a silver key from his jacket pocket and unlocked the door to Suite 409. 

A large, king-sized bed stood next to the wall on the left, with long, red velveteen sheets spilling off the mattress. Long, red curtains covered the painted wall and a massive tapestry seemingly levitated behind the massive flat-screen television. As I looked into the suite, I could almost see the green money running through its veins in the drywall.

“Holy shit,” I took a few steps into the room, “Oh my God.” I’ve never been in such a stunning room before. The sheets… the tapestries… the bed. I collapsed onto the acreage of velvet and memory foam.

“Dude.” Ben looked at me quizzically, “You OK?”

“I’ve never been in… such a nice place.” I murmured. 

“Seriously?” He shut the door, “We need to get you out more.”

“Oh my God, the pillows.”

“Eric.” Ben sat down at the foot of the bed as I practically dove into the cascade of pillows, “We need to focus. The hotel gave me three rounds tonight, and I need to get them done before midnight. Before the Program closes for the night.” He checked his watch, “It’s eight o’clock now, so four hours is plenty of time to get this done. But, it won’t be if you keep fucking around with the pillows.”

I stopped caressing the linens, “Fine. What do you need me to do?”  
* * * * *  
It was 8:34 when I got to Room 752. I pulled out one of the brass keys and turned the lock. I stepped inside, making sure to take in the view. The room was smaller than 409, but the same velveteen sheets and curtains adorned the amenities of the luxurious room.

Sitting in an armchair beside the television sat a lithe, young woman. Dressed in a thin, black robe, she sat with her legs crossed and a magazine open on her lap. Her long, blonde hair swept past her shoulders. Her thin lips were painted red. Her bright blue eyes stared at me in wonder as I stood in the doorway.

“Who are you?” She asked without getting up.

“Mr. Red is ready for you.” I gulped, “M'lady.”

Ben had me change my clothes. In the closet of Suite 409 hung an expensive, black suit. Black jacket, black pants, black shoes along with a white undershirt and bow tie. Like Andre, I wore a pair of stark white gloves and the hotel symbol was sewn above my heart.

“I wasn’t expecting him so early.” She calmly folded the magazine and placed it on the coffee table, “Does he wear a mask, too?”

Along with the suit, the closet of Suite 409 hosted a collection of several, multi-colored masquerade masks. True to my newly appointed pseudonym, I picked up a black mask accented with purple whorls and violet flares surrounding the eyes. Black sequins outlined the edges of the mask and a pair of tight, black cords were tied in the back for it to stay on my head. In my opinion, it was a touch too feminine, but I looked damn good in that mask.

“He does, ma'am.” I gestured with my arm out to the hall, “Shall we proceed?”

She nodded and walked out into the hall. I closed and locked the door behind her then walked over to the elevator with her close behind.

“Do you have a name?” She asked as the elevator doors opened.

“Call me Mr. Violet, if you want.” I stepped inside and beckoned for her to do the same.

The doors closed before us, I pressed the button for the fourth floor, and we began our descent to Suite 409. The two of us stood in silence for the duration of the ride down. She picked at her cuticles nervously as I just tried to stand there without giving away the fact that I had absolutely no idea what I was doing.

Thankfully, the ride was short and the elevator doors slid open. We walked down the long hallway and stopped at the suite. I hesitated to open the door for a split second, but I did it eventually. I held the door open and the woman walked inside. Once she was in the room, I closed the door, locking it behind me.

She stopped in the middle of the entrance as she stared at the bed. 

“Mr. Red, your third is here.” I announced to the room.

Sitting on the bed was a trio of nudists. There was a supple, petite young brunette curled up with a handsome, toned young man. Her skin like that of snow, his eyes like that of the sea. And there in the middle lay Mr. Red. Unlike me, Ben had foregone the suit and stuck with his signature nudity on the bed. His red hair was tousled and unkempt, his penis hard and standing up straight. On his face, he wore a mask similar to mine, except the subtleties and minuscule designs were etched in red instead of purple.

The woman lay to his right, sucking on his nipple. The man lay to his left, kissing his neck. Ben’s cock twitched every time one of his slaves moved a muscle, he smiled as he gazed into the new woman at the foot of the bed.

“Hello, there.” Ben moaned, “You wanna attend to that?” He licked his lips and bucked his hips a little bit. His voice dripped with sex, with lust. Desire filled the room, demanding satiety. But I heard another carnal pleasure behind his smooth, deep voice: hunger.

I sat down in the armchair beside the coffee table and watched the show. The woman in the black robe leaned down on the bed and opened her mouth a little. Ben sat up, then grabbed her hair and shoved her mouth down on his cock. The brunette crossed over to the man and they locked in a kiss.  
Ben moaned as he worked the woman up and down on his erection. The couple behind him began fingering each other. The man worked his fingers deep into her sex, she almost screamed as he worked his fingers farther into her body. They embraced in a kiss, but that didn’t last long once she started to guide his erection closer to her body.

The woman working on Ben soon pulled up and went for his face. They locked in a kiss and she moved up farther onto the bed. She crouched on top of him and pulled his cock into her body. They both moaned as she began rocking back and forth on his body. He held her hips as she continued to buck on his cock.  
The man behind Ben continued to fuck his partner into submission, but he leaned over and started kissing Ben on the mouth. Ben let go of his partner’s hips and began groping the man above him. Their tongues intertwined as both men locked together. 

The blonde woman brought a hand down onto Ben’s bare chest and she released a high-pitched moan of pleasure. The brunette underneath the blue-eyed man did the same. Ben broke the kiss for a second and chuckled seductively before going back to the man above him.  
The bacchanal before me radiated with euphoria. It felt as if Venus herself came down from Olympus to attend this party of sex, of mortal ecstasy. I stared at Ben and the man he was kissing. I felt my pants grow a bit tighter as I continued to watch the festivities on the bed. I unbuckled my belt and slipped off my gloves, then I slowly stuck my hand underneath my boxers.

I began stroking my erection calmly as the brunette orgasmed on the velveteen sheets. I then focused on the blonde that was riding my friend behind the mask. She suddenly screamed as pleasure wracked her body. She pressed her hands to her breasts, shedding her robe just a bit. 

Ben gave out a short shout as he came inside the woman on top of him. I jolted in my chair as I teetered on the edge of climaxing. But, before that could happen, I noticed how it was only the women moaning now. I looked at Ben beneath the blonde woman and my heart jumped. He had the man’s head in his mouth and no one seemed to notice. His chest inflated as the man’s head passed his sternum. He was really making quick work of him as he choked the unsuspecting man down into his gullet.

The blonde tipped over, off of Ben’s lap and leaned against the wall. As she fell off, Ben gave a sudden moan of relief as he worked down the man’s chest and stomach. His jaw looked as if it were unhinged. His mouth enveloped the man. His throat bulged with the large meal. And I couldn’t take my eyes off it.  
Ben was down to his waist now. He played with the erect penis with his tongue for a minute before gulping down the rest of the man's torso. The women on the bed were still soaring high from the sex, dopamine and serotonin clouding both their vision and judgment as Ben continued to swallow a man whole.

My cock jolted again once Ben swallowed the man up to his thighs. His stomach began to bow out and his belly button started to rise into the air. He moaned again as he slid in the man’s legs. His prey didn’t even so much as twitch as Ben sucked him down. The man just slid into Ben’s mouth with ease. I wasn’t consciously staring at Ben and the man that he was swallowing, but I still found myself painfully erect as he sent that man into his belly.

He reached the toes and sucked on them for a second before he shoved them in and gulped heavily. The man’s form sank into Ben’s gorgeous body and further inflated his stomach. He licked his lips as I continued to tug on the erection in my pants. He smacked his round gut and stuck his finger in his belly button as I braced myself for the end. Ben released a colossal belch and I yelled as I orgasmed in the chair beside the coffee table.

Ben’s belch woke up the two women from their sleepless slumbers. The brunette looked at the ball of flesh before her and she screamed. The blonde stared at the masked man, a drunken grin plastered on his face, and she swore beneath her breath. They both shot up from the bed and tried to run for the door. Unbeknownst to them, I locked the door once I delivered the third customer and I was the only one who had a key.

“Ladies--” I tried to stand up, but my pants fell down. So, I quickly buckled my pants again and tucked in my shirt, “You can’t get out that way. You must stay.”

“Fuck you, Violet!” the brunette turned around, “Let us out, you lunatic! I’m gonna kill you, I swear to--” Before she could finish her threat, Ben leaped up from the bed and swallowed her head.

The woman screamed into the flesh around her and waved her arms around, but there was nothing she could do. Ben pushed her arms down to her sides, practically immobilizing her. She still kicked and shrieked, but that did nothing to help her cause. Ben hoisted the woman up as he choked her down. He was standing now, so I got a perfect view of his ass as he swallowed the brunette.

The blonde woman was on the floor now, a look of terror on her face as she watched Ben slowly work the younger woman down his throat. I could see his stomach inflate further, even though he was facing away from me, and it began to sag with the weight of two people inside. He tilted his head back and I watched her legs, still kicking, vanish into his mouth. He sighed as she sunk into his body.

“You two were delicious. Don’t let anybody ever tell you any different.” He joked as he rubbed the side of his enormous stomach. His gut spilled from his abdomen and stuck about four feet out in front of him. It bulged with movement as the combined efforts of the man and the brunette pushed out against the skin, “Absolutely- hic- delicious.”

“Mr. Red?” 

Ben opened his eyes to see the blonde holding a gun in front of his face, “Woah.”

“Mr. Red, you are under arrest for the murders of several people, including that of Elizabeth Brachs and Lloyd Goldstein.” She brushed past him, still having her gun trained on his forehead.

“They’re not dead yet.” Ben rubbed his stomach and gave a small burp.

“And you, Mr. Violet,” She turned her gun on me and I raised my hands in surrender, “Are under arrest for aiding and abetting a criminal, while also acting as an accessory to his murders.”

“Were you hiding a gun in your robe this entire time?” I stood up from the armchair, “That must’ve been really uncomfortable.”

“I thought I felt something poking me when you were riding me.” Ben said from behind the blonde, “I just thought you were excited to see me.”

“Shut up!” She swung around and hit Ben with the butt of her gun. He fell to the ground, a hand up to his face. She leaned over him, “I am turning the both of you in right now. I am gonna make sure you two suffer for everything that you have done, for everyone that you’ve hurt.” She crouched down and shoved the muzzle of her pistol against Ben’s cheek. He grunted a little bit as she pushed it into his face, “You two are gonna fry.” She leaned in close to Ben’s ear and whispered, “And I’m gonna have front row--”

That was when I cut her off and smashed a fucking lamp over her head. The blonde crumpled to the floor, bleeding a little bit onto the carpet. I looked at Ben as he stared at the blonde. I groaned, sitting back down on the stained sheets. Realizing my mistake, I opted to sit on the ground instead.  
Ben hoisted himself up so he could lean against the wall and we both just stared at the woman. We could still hear her breathing, but as she lay there on the floor, blood from her wound began to further seep into the carpet.

“You gonna eat her?”

“I guess I should, shouldn’t I.”

“Ever eaten three people in a sitting before?”

“No.”

“Well then,” I stood up and took off my masquerade mask, “It’ll be a new experience for the both of us.”

Ben grabbed the woman by her feet and shoved them into his mouth. I peeled off the many layers of Mr. Violet and hung them up in the closet. I took off my pants and stained underwear as Ben worked his way up her waist. Normally, I would lock myself in the bathroom so no one would have to see me naked as I changed, but I figured that I’ve seen all of Ben, so he could at least see some of me.

Plus, he was kind of blocking the way to the bathroom.

By the time that I was back to wearing my jeans and jacket, Ben was choking down the woman’s long, blonde hair. He had her robe on his finger as he slowly took her down. His stomach pushed out more as his third occupant sunk deeper into his body. It was almost spherical, I noted, as I watched his gut rise and fall as he breathed.

“Jesus. Fuck.” Ben groaned, “I ate way too much.” A shallow, airy burp passed his lips, but I could still tell that he was in immense pain.

“You’ll be fine.” I walked over to him and crouched down to him. Agony pierced his eyes and his handsome face was taut with pain as his stomach burbled loudly with work. I gave him a reassuring look, “Let me do what I do.” I placed my hands on his stomach and pushed in. Ben shut his eyes and controlled his breathing as I rubbed and soothed his ailing stomach, “It’s probably a lot of gas in your stomach. Just relax your muscles and it’ll pass.”

I pushed in and he belched thickly, “Yeah.” I coughed, “That’s it.” I moved over to the front of his belly and I noticed that he was starting to get an erection again. I rolled my eyes and continued my work. 

“Thank you, Eric.”

“What did you say?” I looked around Ben’s stomach and pressed deep into his flesh.

“I said… BELCH!” Ben covered his mouth, “I said… BELCH! Thank… BURP!” He tried to finish his statement, but the gas from his stomach kept stopping him short, “Thank you… BUUUUUURRRRPP!”

I stopped rubbing for a second and peered around so I could look Ben in the face. He was panting after his titanic belch and I sat astonished at the strange wonders of the male human body.

“Thank you, Eric-urp. It means a lot to me… BURP!” He finished with another loud burp, but he got his point across. He pounded his chest and let out another wet belch.

“No problem.” I smiled, then I got back to work. The next hour was full of gassy releases on Ben’s part and methodical massaging on mine. Ben filled the room with putrid gas as the pressure in his massive, bloated stomach transferred into monstrous belches and acrid farts. He was quickly breaking down his three massive meals. His stomach sloshed from side to side and the pain subsided.

Digesting three human beings theoretically takes a lot, so I wasn’t surprised to see Ben asleep on the ground as his belly groaned and burbled with the digestion process well underway. He was still releasing many foul belches and farts in his sleep, but I’d gotten used to it.  
I peeled off the mask of Mr. Red and put it next to Mr. Violet’s in the closet. I found Ben’s clothes from earlier that day and set them beside him, all folded up and ready for him to put on for when he woke up.

Some time passed and I may have dozed off for a minute, but I was pulled back when I heard a rapid knocking at the door. I looked at the clock and it read 12:01. I stepped over Ben’s legs to get to the door and I pulled out the key. I unlocked it, opened it up, and saw Andre in the doorway.

“Oh joy.” I deadpanned, “Hello, Andre.”

“Good evening, Mr. Violet.” Andre scowled at me and pursed his lips, “I trust that Mr. Red has… disposed of all three of his customers?”

A loud fart echoed behind me and an equally loud belch followed it, “Yes he has. And he is rather indisposed of right now… processing his customers.” I stepped out into the hall and shut the door, “I feel inclined to tell you that we had… a sort of interruption during his rounds.” I sighed, “The woman in 752 had a gun. I think she was a cop or something.”

Andre’s face fell, “A cop? Are you both all right?”

“We’re fine. She hit him with her gun, but I smashed a lamp over her head. She’s currently being churned into soup as we speak. We’re fine.” Andre breathed a sigh of relief, but I wasn’t done, “She knew their names. The other customers. I thought this thing would all be anonymous.”

“It is. It’s… supposed to be.”

“Then she somehow got her hands on the names. Or, someone told her.”

Andre nodded his head, deep in thought, “Thank you, Mr. Violet. I’ll make sure to bring this up with my employer. Thank you.”

“Oh, and Andre?” I stepped closer to the clerk, “Look, I know that I’m new at this, but B-- Mr. Red has yet to explain to me what this all was.” I crossed my arms, “So could you explain it all to me?”

Andre was about to protest, but he only sighed and rolled his eyes.

“The Program is a system that predators partake in to receive live, human prey.”

“And the predators are the… cannibals, right?” I asked.

“The community calls themselves predators, so we do the same. The term ‘cannibal’ usually insinuates that they’re a savage people that cut people open and roast them over a spit. But, as you’ve seen, predators don’t do that. They swallow their prey whole.

“The Program, on the surface, is an underground sex ring for the wealthy. Customers sign themselves up for a night of pleasure and the Program appoints them a worker. Most of our workers are high-demand sex workers. Human sex workers. Predators make up the rest of our workforce. Whoever is appointed a predator for the night, won’t be checking out in the morning. If you know what I mean.”

A loud moan and an even louder belch sounded behind the door. I could feel myself blush, “Umm… yeah. I get what you mean.”

“Once disposed of, the Program slowly takes away the assets of the customers so we can expand the Program and keep it running for the predators. We get money and information and they get fed. It’s mutualistic.”

“What information do you get?”

“People know people.” Andre continued, “We want to know everything about the predator community so that we can keep both them and ourselves safe from the dangers of the outside world. We usually trace the knowledge of the federal government along with the stories of the media and pop culture. If anything raises a flag, we tell the community.”

“So, what is the community? Who gets to be a predator?”

Andre was about to answer me, when he instead faltered, “I’m not sure.” He put his hand on his head as he tried to think of an answer, “In all honesty, I don’t have the clearance for that kind of information. I just run the front desk.”

I nodded my head, “So is there anything that you know about the community? Anything at all?”

“Well,” He brought his hand down and crossed his arms, “I know that they have a Ministry.” 

"A Ministry? What does that--," before I could ask another question, the door to Suite 409 swung open and Ben was on the other side, flashing Andre his somewhat stiff penis, “Eric,” He yawned and scratched his butt, “We’re gonna need to head out--” He stopped when he noticed Andre in the doorway. He only looked at Ben’s face and didn't dare to look down, “Fuck. Sorry, Andre.” He closed the door slightly so he could shield Andre from the horrors of his anatomy.

“You’re quite all right, sir.” He smiled, “I’ve seen worse. Good night, Mr. Red.” He nodded to Ben, “Good night, Mr. Violet.”

“Good night, Andre.” I waved and he turned around, walking back down the hall.

“When did you two make up?” Ben asked as he swung open the door again, displaying his semi-hard penis to the rest of the hallway.

I stepped back inside, closing the door behind me, “Your clothes are right here, but I don’t know if you can fit into most of them. Worst case scenario is that you go home without a shirt on.”

We laughed, then Ben put on his underwear, “Thank you again, for all this.” He said as he tried to put on his pants, “Especially with the blonde and the lamp. You-” He tugged on his pants again, “Kinda saved my life.” He tried again, but he made no progress.

“Let me help you.” I walked over to the struggling man.

“No! I can do it on my own.” He assured me. But, with a few more tries and a few more failures to get the waistline above his ass, he acceded to my help. We eventually got out of the hotel at around 12:30. We waved to Andre again, then loaded ourselves into Ben’s car. He obviously couldn’t drive, what with his full stomach, so I had to learn how to drive in the span of three minutes. 

We got to Ben’s house after a journey filled with swerving and sudden braking at one in the morning. He unbuckled his seat belt and let out a sick belch before getting out. I turned the engine off and got out, too.

“Woah, don’t you still need a ride home?” Ben asked as he leaned on the car roof for support. His stomach had shrunk significantly from when I last saw it at the hotel. It was still massive, but it was a bit more concealable now. He still had no shirt on, but I was the only one to see his bare chest and belly in the night air.

“I’m not far from here. I can walk.” I replied.

“No, I’m not gonna… BURP!” Ben belched again and spit in his driveway.

“Yeah. You’re not in the best shape to take me home.” I laughed and patted him on the back, dislodging another sick belch, “I’ll be fine. I can walk.”

Ben cradled his massive gut for a minute, “Fine. Don’t get run over.”

“I’ll try not to.” I waved good-bye and Ben did the same. I followed the moonlit concrete to my house and I snuck through my bedroom window. I opened up my door to make sure my mother wasn’t awake, then I went to sleep.

I’m not sure how I was able to fall asleep so quickly, but I did. I wasn’t frightened by the fact that I had just seen someone eat, digest, and kill three people right in front of me. If anything, I was frightened by the fact that I was looking forward to the next time it would happen.


End file.
